


I'm Sorry, Love

by Primadonna12345



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Death, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadonna12345/pseuds/Primadonna12345
Summary: Oh Sehun lies in a pool of his blood.





	I'm Sorry, Love

Drop.  
Drop.  
Drop.  
Blood mixed with water.  
Sehun weakly gazed at the deep, self inflicted wounds on his arms and thighs. Rubies ran in streams, staining the clear water in the bath tub and his white shirt crimson.

"This is the end isn’t it? After many failed attempts, this is finally the end, right?"

Laying back into the tub and enjoying the fading warmth of the water, he closed his eyes for the final time, twin tears rolling down his pale cheeks. 

' I’m sorry, mother, father, for never being the son you could be proud of. Forgive me, my brothers, whom I’ve spent so many years training with. I can never express my gratitude to you all enough. I truly love you guys and remember our times together with joy. We’ll meet again one day.  
And finally, my most beloved, forget me. My dearest Lu Han, move on like I never could. Love yourself as I loved you. Keep on dreaming and fighting. I’ll love you even after the stars of the sky burn out. You were the only one for me. Please don’t blame yourself. I love you.'

Junmyeon woke the whole dorm up with his heart wrenching scream when he went to the bathroom the next morning. And thousands of miles away from the gruesome scene, Lu Han woke up on a gloomy morning to a horrible feeling of loss that he could not shake away. He fainted when he received the phone call that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan-fiction I've posted. Sorry if it's awful.


End file.
